Saying Goodnight
by LookingforKayla
Summary: A oneshot fanfic about Zach having to leave the Academy and girls, but getting stopped by a surprise visitor on the way out.


Zach didn't have an explanation. He didn't have time or even a way of telling Cammie what he was planning. He had tracked a member of the Circle, a powerful member, and he needed to take care of them alone. He needed the closure.

Ever since the Circle had been discovered, everyone questioned whether Zach was somehow involved. He wasn't quite sure how to convince anyone that he wasn't, and had tried mercilessly. He only thought that Cammie believed him, but that wasn't enough. He needed everyone else too. He needed the people who were closest to what he considered family.

Taking down this member might be the closest chance he had.

He crept around the the stairs quickly, bustling to get to his room. He was packed and ready, but he had forgotten to grab his shoes. Zach sighed at his dumb mistake. Hopefully, no one would notice. He gripped the railing and tiptoed quicker.

He opened the door to his room in the Academy. The faculty had felt generous, maybe even guilty, and decided to let Cammie's 'boyfriend' stay in one of their dorms. He was more appreciative than anyone there would ever realize over having a warm place to stay and no evil spies to worry over. He flicked on the light, shaken by not only the brightness, but by the person sitting in the chair.

"What are you doing?" Bex leaned back, folding her arms across her chest.

Rebecca Baxter was always the sneaky girl who got gut-feelings when something was happening that wasn't supposed to. Bex was always the first to catch the act taking place, and had manipulative ways of changing people's minds. Zach assumed this was one of those times.

Zach ran his hands through his hair, "Bex, go to bed. This doesn't concern you."

Bex jumped up, literally launching herself towards him, "Of course, it concerns me! I'm your best friend, believe it or not, _Zachary Goode_. Now, where are you going and why didn't you tell anyone?"

Zach sat down on the bed, wishing that Bex would stop furrowing her brow at him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but now he wasn't quite sure _what _to do. "I found a Circle member," he began, "and I'm going to hunt them down."

"Not alone, you aren't."

"Bex, I need to do this. I need to show I'm innocent. I'm a good person, Rebecca. Why can't anyone else see that?"

Bex kicked at the carpet, and Zach saw the guilt creeping over her face. He was never one to admit his feelings, but things were different when he was with Bex. He could open up to her, and he tended to think that she felt the same way towards him too.

She looked up suddenly, "I see that. Cammie sees that. Liz and Macey do too. But you leaving would hurt all of us. _Especially_, Cammie. Don't you think she is already having a really tough time? You running off to take care of something instead of her would make things so much worse with her. Please, Zach, at least think about the outcome." Bex wandered towards the door and reached to pull it shut.

Before she could, Zach whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Bex nodded, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Be safe. I'll talk to Cameron for you." Zach tried to give her a smile, but the mood wasn't right. She quietly shut the door and Zach was once again alone left to his own harmful thoughts. He rolled over and thought for just a bit more, then jerked his shoes on. He didn't exactly have time to waste.

He wrestled with his jacket and fumbled for the switch. He was going to head out one of the secret exits he had found hidden around the school. He tried not to let his boots clunk as they hit the shining ground. The task was almost impossible.

Preparing to turn the corner, he stopped. Bex was still making her way up the main stairs. She was going slower than usual, especially for a Gallagher Girl, and he wasn't sure whether pain or fatigue was slowing her down. He took a step, purposefully letting his boot clunk. She spun, dazed. She hadn't been prepared and had let her guard down, a no-no in any situation. She spotted Zach standing down below and he felt the look of despair she was sending him. She was hoping that he had come to tell her that he was staying and not to worry. She began to smile, her lips slightly turning up. Zach let his head drop. He was already feeling pathetic for doing any of this.

Zach began to walk farther towards the hall, and he watched Bex's lips turn down. She gripped the railing and her cheeks began to turn red. What hurt Zach the most was the sorrow deep within her eyes. They were sunken in and dark. They had lost their glisten. Zach could tell that she was trying not to shake. Bex always had to be the strong one.

At last, she whispered, "Goodnight, Zachary Goode." Nodding, he continued through the long corridors, into the seemingly endless night.


End file.
